1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a furniture assembly comprising a furniture element mounted on a base plate on a vertical wall for movement between an upper position close to the wall and a lower position remote from the wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall-mounted cabinets which may be lowered are known. For example, German patent No. 3,613,530 discloses a cabinet which may be mounted on a vertical wall and whose position may be adjusted between an upper end position close to the wall and a lower end position remote from, and parallel to, the wall. According to the patent, at least one guiding device comprised of two guiding elements is affixed to a base plate, the guiding device being arranged on the base plate, on the one hand, and being connected to the cabinet, on the other hand.
Other known arrangements comprise guide plates wherebetween guide profiles run in the direction of the movement of the cabinet. Further known guiding devices comprise pairs of elements whose guide arms are connected to the base plate and the cabinet.
All the known systems have in common that the guiding device is arranged at the side of the movable cabinet and require a side wall which is connected to the base plate.
Pressure fluid-actuated drives built into the cabinets are used for lifting and lowering the cabinets.
All the known arrangements have the disadvantage that they restrict the useful space in the movable cabinets. Furthermore, the arrangement of the guiding device on the side of the cabinet has the disadvantage that it requires considerable structural changes of the cabinets.